Heretofore, in a DVD recorder which is a stationary device for home use, data recorded from a start until the end of a recording operation is managed as one program according to the video recording format for a DVD.
Recently, there has been proposed and developed a portable type of video camera in which an optical disk based on the DVD system is used as a recording medium.
For the optical disk based on the DVD system, there have been proposed various types of file management systems as disclosed, for instance, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-111944.
In this portable type of video camera, it is generally anticipated that operations for starting and stopping recording are frequently repeated. However, in an optical disk based on the DVD system, the maximum number of allowable programs is limited to 99. With this scheme, in the portable type of video camera, it is conceivable that a plurality of scenes intermittently recorded are compiled into one program based on such data as a date suited to batch management.
With this scheme, however, when data recorded with this type of video camera is additionally recorded in an optical disk based on the DVD system storing therein data recorded with a DVD recorder, for instance, a TV program recorded at home and various scenes recorded at remote sites are compiled into one program for management, which disadvantageously and remarkably degrades the convenience in practical use.